Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance:Tập 1 Chương 3
Chương 3: Bạn học đều là các tiểu thư Phần 1 Trên hành lang học viện vang lên tiếng bước chân lanh lảnh. Mặc xong bộ đồng phục vừa nhận được, Kamito đi theo cô gái có mái tóc đuôi ngựa. Bộ đồng phục do chính tay Greyworth đặt làm. Cơ bản thì màu sắc trông cũng giống đồng phục của các nữ sinh, đều có màu trắng, và tất nhiên phía dưới không phải là váy. Bộ quần dài cậu được nhận có chất liệu chứa thần tính, mặc vào rất thoải mái. (Khỉ thật, vừa khít luôn... bà ta đã chuẩn bị từ trước rồi.) Kamito thầm mắng Greyworth. "Tòa nhà của giáo viên và khu vực của học sinh thông với nhau qua hành lang tầng hai. Căn tin thì ở tầng trệt." Người đang giới thiệu trường học chính là cô gái ban nãy, Ellis Fahrengart. Có vẻ là trong lúc Kamito thay quần áo, Greyworth đã gọi cô ấy tới. Tuy ban đầu sắc mặt Ellis lộ rõ sự bất mãn, nhưng hẳn là vì tính cách nghiêm túc nên cô nàng không bỏ cậu giữa đường mà còn giới thiệu rất đâu ra đấy. Thiết kế của học viện có phần phức tạp quá mức, lấy mục đích tạo ra không gian khiến tinh linh cảm thấy thoải mái mà áp dụng dạng kiến trúc mới nhất trong kỹ thuật xây dựng của tinh linh. Dù thế nào, đây là một thiết kế chẳng mấy đoái hoài đến phương diện người sử dụng. Nhìn chăm chú vào đuôi tóc đang đung đưa của Ellis, Kamito nghĩ đến câu chuyện lúc nãy. Rốt cục, tuy cậu không hài lòng khi sự việc tiến triển theo tính toán của ma nữ —— Nhưng một khi đã nghe được cái tên ấy, Kamito không còn lựa chọn nào khác. Ren Ashbell —— Vũ cơ mạnh nhất, người ba năm trước đột nhiên xuất hiện. Hơn nữa, tinh linh giao ước của Ren Ashbell là —— Tinh linh bóng đêm dưới hình dạng một cô gái. "..." Tuy vẫn bước đi nhưng Kamito bất giác nhìn vào mu bàn tay trái của mình. (... Không, không thể là cô ấy. Bởi vì, cô ấy đã——) Kamito lắc đầu. Lý trí cậu cố gắng phủ định chuyện này —— nhưng trong lòng lại không khỏi nghĩ đến một khả năng. (——Thôi bỏ đi, cứ tự mình xác nhận là tốt nhất. Tạm thời tôi sẽ chấp nhận làm con cờ của bà, Greyworth.) "Ngươi —— " Ellis đang đi trước đột nhiên dừng bước. Hai tay chống nạnh, cô nàng quay đầu lại, nghiêm nghị nhìn chằm chằm vào Kamito. "Ngươi có nghe gì không đấy? Ta tốn công giải thích là muốn tốt cho ngươi thôi." "... Ừm, xin lỗi, tôi mải suy nghĩ một chuyện." "Hử, nghĩ chuyện gì?" Không hiểu sao Ellis đỏ mặt, bước nhanh về phía cậu chàng. "Cái tên này, nhìn chằm chằm sau lưng ta rồi nghĩ cái gì vậy!" "Đợi đã, cô đừng vung kiếm loạn xạ như vậy chứ! " Trước những nhát kiếm vung tới, Kamito tránh né qua lại. (Có khi nào... cô nàng này cũng vậy…) Xem ra cái hiện tượng thiếu miễn dịch với nam giới là tình trạng chung của học sinh nơi đây. Thế ra lý do cô nàng bắt đầu bước đi như muốn chạy cũng là vì để ý đến chuyện Kamito là con trai? "Nghe cho kỹ đây, đừng có hiểu lầm! Ta tuyệt đối không chấp nhận hạng người như ngươi, chỉ vì mệnh lệnh của học viện trưởng nên mới dẫn ngươi tham quan học viện!" "Rồi, rồi, tôi hiểu rồi, nhưng cũng đừng nhìn tôi bằng ánh mắt hình viên đạn nữa. Từ hôm nay trở đi chúng ta đều là bạn học." "Đ-Đừng có hòng! Nam tinh linh sứ hay cái gì đó ta tuyệt đối không thể chấp nhận!" Tức giận xoay người đi, Ellis bước nhanh tới trước. "Thật là, vì sao hiệu trưởng lại cho người như vậy nhập học..." ... Có vẻ như người ta rất ghét cậu. (Thôi thì cũng hết cách, ở một trường toàn nữ lại lòi ra một tên nam sinh, bị chán ghét cũng là dễ hiểu... ) Tựa như đột nhiên ném một con sư tử vào giữ đàn thỏ con vậy. Các tiểu thư danh giá đối với nam nhân cùng tuổi có cảnh giác cũng là chuyện tất nhiên. Còn hai tháng nữa mới đến ngày khai mạc "Tinh linh kiếm vũ". Đành phải ở cuộc sống sinh hoạt thường ngày mà giành được sự tín nhiệm của họ vậy. (Ừ, đúng rồi, nói đến cuộc sống ——) Đột nhiên trong đầu cậu nghĩ đến một việc. "Này, Ellis." "Chuyện gì!" Ellis khó chịu đáp lại. Cứ tưởng cô nàng sẽ nổi giận vì bị tùy tiện gọi tên, xem chừng lại không phải. "Thế từ bây giờ tôi sẽ ở đâu?" Trong học viện hẳn là không có ký túc xá cho nam, mà dù thế nào cũng không thể mượn một phòng trống trong ký túc xá nữ. Chẳng lẽ cậu phải xuống khu thị trấn dưới chân núi? "Chuyện đó à, yên tâm đi, học viện đã tốn rất nhiều tiền để chuẩn bị một chỗ ở rất hoa lệ cho ngươi, đặc biệt trích ra một phần ngân khoản đóng góp để xây lên đó." "Cách nói loại này nghe nguy hiểm vãi." ... Thôi bỏ đi, so với lang bạt trong Rừng Tinh Linh vẫn tốt hơn nhiều. "Từ chỗ cửa sổ ở đây có thể thấy rất rõ —— chính là ở kia." Kamito nhìn theo hướng Ellis chỉ. "... Ủa? Ở đâu vậy?" Suốt khu đất rộng lớn của học viện, cậu chẳng tìm thấy chỗ nào có thể gọi là “nơi ở”. "Nhìn cho kỹ, chính là phía kia, ở một góc quảng trường." Chỗ Ellis chỉ chính là —— "Cái đó... Chính là chỗ ở của tôi?" Là một tòa kiến trúc vừa lớn vừa bề thế. So với một căn nhà bình thường có thể nói là rộng thênh thang, bên trong có rất nhiều phòng nhỏ. Bên cạnh còn có chỗ tắm rửa chuyên dụng. Lối vào còn chồng chất không ít thức ăn gia súc và rơm rạ —— "Hả, chỗ này không phải là lán ngựa sao!" Kamito lớn tiếng phản bác. "Mắt của ngươi mù rồi à? Nhìn cho kỹ đi." "Ha?" (Ơ, mình nhìn lầm sao?) Quả thật chỉ thấy có mỗi cái lán ngựa. Không sai, trông thế nào cũng chỉ là lán ngựa, bởi vì rõ ràng bên trong có đủ loại ngựa. (Hử?) —— lúc này Kamito mới phát hiện ra. Bên cạnh lán ngựa có một “ngôi nhà” nhỏ, đắp bằng vài tấm ván gỗ. Từ trong ra ngoài, có thể thấy nó là nhiều tấm ván dài ngắn khác nhau ghép lại bằng đinh. Nóc nhà thì lụp xụp. Nếu gió lớn thổi tới thì bị sập là miễn bàn. "Này, chẳng lẽ là... thứ kia?" "Đúng rồi." Ellis gật gật đầu. "Cái đó mà hoa lệ gì chứ! Giỏi lắm là được làm trong ba ngày!" "Chính xác là ba tiếng. Đừng xem thường tinh linh giao ước của ta." "Hóa ra là cô làm sao! Vậy mà dám nói là tốn rất nhiều tiền?" "Lại chẳng, vì chuyện này mà ta phải tốn thời gian cho ngươi, bộ có vấn đề gì sao?" "Hơi bị nhiều vấn đề đấy, thế này chẳng bằng ép người à." "Bên trong còn có giường nữa đó, làm bằng rơm rạ luôn." "Đối xử với tôi như ngựa sao..." "Hừ, ngươi quá tự cao rồi, tất nhiên là ngựa đáng quý trọng hơn." Hất mái tóc đuôi ngựa qua vai, Ellis tuyên bố chắc nịch. Tự dưng Kamito thấy muốn khóc. "WC đâu? Phòng tắm đâu?" "Vệ sinh thì ra phía sau, phòng tắm thì xin lỗi, phải dùng chung thôi." "Cái gì dùng chung... Cùng ngựa tắm chung sao!" Kamito lớn tiếng kêu ca, Ellis dùng ánh mắt ra vẻ "Dám than vãn sao?" nhìn cậu. "Nghe cho kỹ, nếu, ta nói là lỡ như, ngươi có gan bước vào WC trong học viện, tinh linh giao ước của ta sẽ biến ngươi thành nấm thịt nướng." "Nghe thật ngon... Chắc cô thích nấu ăn lắm nhỉ?" "Ừ, là hứng thú. Để có thể tự tay nấu ăn cho người chồng lý tưởng của mình, mỗi ngày ta đều cố gắng luyện tập." "Vậy sao, nếu có cơ hội thì để tôi nếm thử nhé. Ít nhất tôi cũng biết thử hương vị." "Ừm, để khi nào ta sẽ nấu một món thật đắc ý —— Mà, đi chết đi, ai thèm cho ngươi ăn chứ!" *Sát* —— bóng kiếm chợt lóe, Kamito chỉ né được trong kẽ tóc. "... Uwahh… Nấu ăn hay gì đó thì không nói, cứ như vậy sẽ ế chồng cho coi." "Ư..." Kamito khép nửa mắt phản bác. Không hiểu bởi vì tự nhận ra hay sao, Ellis lại tránh mắt đi. "Mà nữa, là đội trưởng kị sĩ như cô, thế này không phải là gây mắt trật tự nhất sao?" "Đ-Đừng nhiều lời! Chẳng phải tại người nói vớ vẩn hay sao!" Kamito đành nhún vai, đi tiếp theo hướng hành lang. "Tạm gác chuyện chỗ ở qua một bên. Phòng học của tôi ở đâu?" "Lớp Raven. Lớp của bọn nhóc nhiều vấn đề, cực kỳ thích hợp với ngươi." "Bọn nhóc nhiều vấn đề?" "Nói sao hiểu vậy ấy mà... Hở, tại sao ngươi lộ ra bộ mặt cay đắng như vậy?" "Không sao, chỉ hơi chút cảm giác không ổn." Hiện lên trong đầu Kamito chính là cô bé tóc đỏ cậu gặp trong rừng. Không thể nào —— dù nghĩ như vậy, nhưng cậu cứ cảm thấy một sự bất an không dứt ra được. "Cô cũng thuộc lớp Raven sao?" Kamito thuận miệng hỏi lại. Trẻ con có nhiều vấn đề —— cái từ này rất thích hợp với cô nàng. "Làm gì… ta học lớp Weasel ưu tú nhất học viện!" Đột nhiên, bóng kiếm chợt lóe. Lần này thì Kamito đã lường trước được, chỉ có lọn tóc trước trán lại bị cắt đi đôi chút. "... Có thể tránh được kiếm thuật bí truyền của dòng họ Fahrengart, coi như ngươi lợi hại." "... Đừng tùy tiện dùng bí kiếm gì đó của cô nữa được không!" Đi lên bậc thang, xuyên qua một hành lang thật dài, Kamito đã thấy được phòng học của mình. Hai cánh cửa lớn bằng gỗ, trên có khắc hình tượng tinh linh được trừu tượng hóa. Phòng học của học viện tinh linh Areishia được bố trí theo từng tầng. Lý do là nếu ở gần quá giữa các lớp có thể phát sinh giao đấu hay ẩu đả. "Học sinh nơi đây đều là tiểu thư quý tộc danh vọng, mấy gia tộc có ân oán riêng cũng không ít, tuy rằng quy tắc trong học viện là cấm tư đấu, chuyện quyết đấu ngoài giờ học lại chưa hề giảm." Hít một hơi, Ellis dùng sức nắm chặt tay rồi nói. "Sau đó, làm trung gian hòa giải, giữ gìn trật tự học viện, chính là nhiệm vụ của đội kị sĩ Sylphid chúng ta." "Không, các cô là quấy rối trật tự thêm thì có —— " —— mới vừa định nói thế, Kamito liền vội che miệng. Bởi vì, gương mặt Ellis lúc này vô cùng nghiêm túc. Tuy cậu từng nghĩ Ellis là cô gái hơi chút đã vung kiếm loạn xạ——hiện tại ấn tượng của Kamito với Ellis đã có chút thay đổi. Ellis có lòng tự trọng rất lớn đối với việc của đội kị sĩ. Chỉ với thân phận nam tinh linh sứ, Kamito đã chẳng khác nào mang đến phong ba cho học viện. Đối với lập trường giữ gìn tác phong và kỷ luật của một đội trưởng kị sĩ, quả thật rất khó để thừa nhận sự tồn tại của cậu. Mặc dù như thế, Ellis vẫn sẵn lòng đối mặt Kamito và tuyên bố những lời này. Dù có điểm ngoan cố, nhưng Ellis vẫn là một cô bé tốt bụng và thẳng thắn. "... Hử? Sao ngươi lại trừng trừng nhìn ta?" Ellis cảm thấy khả nghi, khẽ cau mày. "Không có gì, những chuyện vừa rồi thật có lỗi." "...? Ngươi, ngươi định làm gì, tự dưng lại!" Trước biểu hiện thẹn thùng của Ellis, Kamito lại thấy có phần đáng yêu đến lạ. Phần 2 Nhìn vào căn phòng rộng thênh thang như hội trường không thấy lấy một bóng người. Xem ra hiện tại mọi người đều ra ngoài, có lẽ là đang học thực chiến ở sân huấn luyện. "Đến đây chắc là ổn rồi, còn chuyện gì khác tôi sẽ hỏi bạn cùng lớp. Cảm ơn cô đã dẫn đường." "Hừ, không cần cám ơn. Nếu ta không dẫn đường, dám ngươi sẽ cố ý vào nhầm nhà vệ sinh nữ cho coi." "Bộ tôi khả nghi như vậy sao..." Để lại một câu nhận xét đau điếng cho Kamito, Ellis xoay người bỏ đi. Cậu chàng không khỏi thở dài một hơi. Mới ngày đầu tiên đã thế này, nếu cậu muốn được bạn cùng lớp tin cậy, có vẻ sẽ rất khó. Than thở như vậy, Kamito đi vào phòng học không người —— Đúng lúc này, một tiếng *vút* cắt qua không khí —— "Oái!" Bỗng nhiên một ngọn roi quấn vào cổ Kamito. Không hề chuẩn bị trước, Kamito liền bị quật ngã xuống hành lang. (C-Cái gì thế!?) "Kazehaya Kamito!" Từ trên đầu cậu, một giọng nói có phần quen thuộc truyền đến ...Thực sự thì, đây là giọng nói mà cậu chàng chẳng hề muốn nghe. "N-Ngươi rõ ràng là tinh linh giao ước của ta, thế mà lại dám bỏ trốn hở!" "Hư —— ư —— " "Đừng hòng nghĩ đến chuyện giả chết!" "Uwaah!" Kamito huýt sáo giả vờ như không có chuyện gì, nhưng cổ cậu liền bị roi da thắt lại. (Không xong rồi... ) Kamito bị kéo ngã ngửa ra sau, trước mắt cậu đúng là —— Cô bé có mái tóc đỏ như lửa, đang khoanh tay nghiêm nghị nhìn xuống. Đúng lúc đó, từ cửa sổ một cơn gió thổi tới, hơi nâng lên vạt váy của bộ đồng phục. "Claire, cô..." Kamito khàn giọng rên rỉ. "Sao nào? Còn định chối à?" "Không phải, vị trí này, có thể nhìn thấy đôi chút ‘cái đó’." "A!" Claire đỏ mặt, mau mau lấy tay chặn váy. "Ngươi, ngươi ngươi, cái tên biến thái này!" * Rực rực rực rực rực————! * Khắp người Claire đều tỏa ra tia lửa. Không, cũng không phải lửa bình thường, mà là ngọn lửa ở Astral Zero có thể đốt sạch hết thảy. "Xem ra ngươi thật sự muốn bị biến thành than hử, Kamito?" "Đợi một chút! Còn quá sớm!" Thật sự lo lắng cho tính mạng của bản thân, Kamito vội vàng lắc đầu. "Cô mặc màu đen còn quá sớm!" "...!" Claire toàn thân bất động. Từ cổ đến mang tai đỏ lên như gấc. "Căn bản không phải màu, màu đen! Ta vẫn mặc màu trắng mà, màu đen chỉ thỉnh thoảng thôi... Ngươi! Ngươi khiến ta nói cái gì vậy! Ngu ngốc!" * Phiu * ... Cô nàng hình như có hơi “nhiệt tình”. Sức lực bỗng dưng trôi đâu mất, Claire ngồi sụp xuống đất. Đúng là nhược điểm độc quyền của các tiểu thư đây. ... Nhưng mà Tinh Linh Sứ mà ngây thơ như vậy, cũng được sao? "Ư~~, bị thấy hai lần , người ta không ai chịu lấy nữa rồi..." Hai đầu gối quỳ trên mặt đất, Claire bắt đầu khóc nức nở. ... Xem ra Kamito lại gây ra chuyện tày đình nữa rồi. "Xin, xin lỗi mà... đừng khóc nữa, nhé?" Kamito đứng dậy, bước đến gần Claire trong khi cô nàng trừng trừng nhìn cậu. ... Thật khủng khiếp. Ánh mắt kia có thể đốt người ta thành than chứ đùa. Claire dùng tay áo lau nước mắt, rồi lại nắm chặt roi. "Kazehaya Kamito." "D-Dạ?" "Người, người ta rất độ lượng đó, thế nên, cho ngươi một cơ hội nữa để giải thích." Lời của Claire tuy bình tĩnh, nhưng rõ ràng giọng nói đang rúng động. ...... Xem ra, Claire rất tức giận. "Lúc trước, vì sao ngươi lại bỏ trốn?" "Chả phải thường thì người ta sẽ trốn sao." Chẳng cần nghĩ ngợi, Kamito lập tức trả lời. Chỉ chốc lát nó đã khiến cậu hối hận. "... Được rồi, nô lệ mà dám bỏ trốn thì chỉ có đường chết." "Đợi, đợi đã, bình tĩnh lại, nhưng mà làm thế nào từ tinh linh tôi lại biến thành nô lệ vậy?" "Chính là nô lệ. Ngươi chính là nô lệ tinh linh của ta!" "Loại tinh linh này mới được phát hiện ra, cô mau đến hiệp hội điều tra tinh linh phát biểu đi." Tiện đây phải giải thích, có tìm khắp các "Rừng Tinh linh” trong đại lục cũng không thể có loại tinh linh như vậy. "Cái tên nô lệ lắm lời này... Không, là nô lệ tinh linh lắm lời." "Oái oái, ... em đầu hàng, xin nhận thua, có người sắp chết rồi đây!" (Đội kị sĩ đang làm gì thế! Có biết trong học viện sắp xảy ra án mạng không vậy! ) Xung quanh hình như không có học sinh nào khác. "Lại nói tiếp —— " Claire chúi sát mặt vào Kamito, ra vẻ khó chịu. "Vừa rồi, ngươi nói chuyện cùng Ellis Fahrengart trong đội kị sĩ, xem chừng thân mật lắm đó nha. Mau giải thích xem?" "Khụ khụ, nhìn sao mà bảo chúng tôi thân mật? Cô ấy dẫn tôi đi xem trường học thôi mà." "Xem trường học? Tại sao?" "Vì hôm nay tôi vừa chuyển trường đến đây." "Ha? ... Chuyển trường, ngươi? Đến học viện tinh linh Areishia?" Claire mở to hai mắt, đoạn ngó ngược ngó xuôi bộ đồng phục trên người Kamito. "Không thể nào... Ngươi không phải là nam sao!" "À, nhưng như cô đã thấy đó, tôi có thể lập giao ước tinh linh." Kamito gật đầu, hơn nữa vươn tay phải để lộ ra khắc ấn tinh linh. "Tôi là nam Tinh Linh Sứ. Greyworth bảo tôi đến chính là vì chuyện này." "..." Claire —— Ngón tay đặt trên môi, cúi đầu trầm tư. "Như vậy... Học sinh chuyển trường..." Rồi bắt đầu lẩm bẩm một mình. (... Nếu chịu ngoan ngoãn thế này, thoạt nhìn vẫn là cô bé đáng yêu và rất bình thường.) Chăm chú nhìn Claire đang khẽ nhíu mày, Kamito nghĩ như thế. Cô bé đột nhiên ngẩng đầu, sau đó nhìn sang Kamito. "Này, nếu ngươi xuất hiện ở đây, có thể nào, ngươi cũng học lớp Raven?" "Ừm... thế ra cô cũng học lớp này?" "Đúng! Ta cũng học lớp Raven!" Chẳng hiểu có phải vì tác động tâm lý mà nghe giọng Claire rất vui sướng. Không hiểu sao trông cô nàng hớn hở đến lạ. Kìm lòng không được, Kamito chỉ biết nhìn say đắm khuôn mặt đang tươi cười ấy. "Được, nếu vậy ta sẽ cho Kamito một cơ hội nữa." "Cơ hội gì?" "Giao ước. Lần này Kamito phải trở thành tinh linh giao ước của ta." "T-Tại sao tôi phải làm như vậy chứ!" "Hừ, dĩ nhiên rồi! Bởi vì tinh linh giao ước vốn thuộc về ta đã bị ngươi cướp đi." Claire ưỡn bộ ngực nhỏ, vươn ngón trỏ chỉ vào Kamito. Vẫn là kiểu lý giải đắc ý bỏ ngoài tai lời người khác. (... phiền toái.) Kamito thực sự rất giận. Vốn dĩ cậu không tính toán chuyện cứu mạng Claire, vậy mà còn bị gọi là kẻ cướp. —— Cô tiểu thư không coi ai ra gì này, có nên trừng phạt một chút không nhỉ. "... Được, muốn tôi cùng cô lập giao ước tinh linh cũng được." Kamito ra vẻ như "Không còn cách nào khác", gật đầu nói. "... Hơ? Ừm, ừ, thế mới phải chứ, cuối cùng cũng chịu ngoan ngoãn." Vốn tưởng rằng sẽ có chống cự, trước phản ứng ngoài dự liệu, Claire gật đầu, có hơi chút bối rối. "Vậy thì ——" Kamito dùng ngón tay từ từ nâng cằm của Claire lên. "Ha? Làm, làm, làm gì vậy?" "Làm gì ư, lập giao ước tinh linh chứ sao, cô không biết cùng tinh linh hình người lập giao ước phải làm sao à...?" "A..." Claire ngây người ra. Với tinh linh mang hình dạng người, theo đúng giao ước là phải —— "Hôn môi để lập giao ước, đúng không nào?" Kamito vừa nói đến đây, Claire ngượng chín cả mặt. "Ôi, bỏ đi, không, không cần vậy đâu! Ta..." Lúng túng, Claire không ngừng lắc đầu. "Không, không cần chính thức như thế… Ta không bận tâm đâu..." "Sao? Sợ rồi à?" "Đương, đương nhiên không sợ! Chuyện đó, chỉ là, việc này..." "Nhắm mắt lại nào." Kamito cố ý nói nhỏ vào cạnh tai Claire, cô bé lập tức rụt người lại. "Chuyện, chuyện... A~! ?" (... Với mấy chuyện này cô nàng còn non lắm) Phản ứng đáng yêu như thế, lại khiến cho người ta muốn bắt nạt một chút. Kamito từ từ đưa mặt đến gần đôi môi đỏ hồng thanh mảnh. "Cái kia, thực xin lỗi, thực xin lỗi... vậy nên... tha tôi đi~ " "Muộn rồi —— " "Sao, sao có thể... Aa ~~ " Có vẻ như đã chịu thua, Claire nhắm chặt hai mắt. (Cô bé đơn giản này... ) Kamito trong lòng cười khổ. Đương nhiên, Kamito cũng không định hôn Claire thật. Vốn là muốn trả thù một chút, nhưng cậu cũng không phải loại sở khanh bắt nạt nữ sinh. Thôi tạm tha cô nàng đi —— nghĩ như vậy, Kamito nhanh chóng lùi ra, đúng lúc này —— "Này, cậu kia?" Từ phía sau có người vỗ vai cậu. "..." Ở đó là —— "Trong học viện tinh linh Areishia thánh thiện, cậu định làm gì cái gì đấy? Hử?" Một cô gái xinh đẹp đang mỉm cười. Tuổi khoảng độ hơn hai mươi, tóc dài màu đen, với cặp kính cùng màu. Áo màu xám, bên ngoài là một bộ áo khoác màu trắng. "Ta là giáo viên phụ trách lớp Raven, Freya Grandol. Chuyện của cậu ta có nghe hiệu trưởng nói. Từ trước đến nay ở học viện chỉ có mình cậu là nam Tinh Linh Sứ." Trên mặt luôn lộ vẻ tươi cười, cô ta tự nêu danh tính. Chỉ là, ánh mắt hoàn toàn không có ý đùa giỡn. "Vậy thì, vì cớ gì lại dám làm tiểu công chúa của ta khóc, cái tên thối tha này?" Phần 3 Kamito vừa đi lên bục giảng, trong phòng học liền vang lên tiếng rì rầm xôn xao. Có nam Tinh Linh Sứ chuyển đến, lời đồn này dường như đã sớm lan ra khắp nơi. Nhưng với các tiểu thư ít có cơ hội tiếp xúc cùng bạn khác giới, họ cũng chẳng thể giấu đi sự bất an và tò mò. "Đó đúng là nam nhân..." "Ánh mắt hung dữ ghê. Giống như muốn giết người vậy." "Nghe nói hắn vừa có hành vi tàn bạo với Claire Rouge đó." "Oa, hành vi “tàn bạo” là có ý gì?" "Tớ, tớ cũng không rõ... Nhưng, nói tóm lại, là chuyện rất dâm dục!" "Nhưng mà, gương mặt có chút bất lương trông cũng rất đẹp trai đó nha ~♪ " "Đừng bị bề ngoài đánh lừa, nam nhân hết thảy đều là bọn dâm ma biến thái." "Nghe nói hắn cũng đã “xuống tay” với Ellis Fahrengart." "Ôi chao ôi chao? Đội trưởng đội kị sĩ nghiêm trang ấy sao? ... Nhưng mà, rốt cuộc “xuống tay” là có ý gì?" "Tớ cũng không rõ lắm... Chỉ, chỉ cần biết là những chuyện vô sỉ là được!" ... *Rầm rì*, *líu ríu*. (... Họ đang nói chuyện quái gì vậy?) Bị vây hãm giữa phòng học trông giống một nhà hát trung cổ, Kamito chỉ còn biết thở dài. Đại khái có khoảng mười bốn, mười lăm học viên, đều là các tiểu thư địa vị cao sang. Người thì dùng ánh mắt nồng nhiệt quan sát Kamito, người thì ra vẻ thực sự sợ hãi mà nhìn trộm cậu. (Thôi, phản ứng này mình cũng đã dự đoán từ trước.) Cũng khó trách, bởi vì vừa nghe đến “nam Tinh Linh Sứ”, ai cũng sẽ nghĩ đến cái tên của đại ma vương xưa kia từng đem hỗn loạn và sự hủy diệt đến cho đại lục… Nói cách khác, nó mang đến một ấn tượng rất xấu. Trước các ánh mắt như kim châm đang nhìn mình, Kamito chỉ muốn chạy trối chết. Trong đó, ánh mắt mãnh liệt nhất —— tất nhiên là đến từ cô gái tóc đỏ ngồi ngay hàng đầu. Ánh mắt đủ khiến người khác bị thiêu đốt của Claire đang gắt gao dõi theo cậu. "Đốt hắn đi đốt hắn đi đốt hắn đi đốt hắn đi..." Cô nàng lại còn có vẻ như đang lẩm bẩm gì đó. Xem ra Claire còn giận chuyện vừa nãy... Mà cũng là đương nhiên thôi. Về chuyện đó, Kamito chợt nghĩ có khi nào mình đã đùa quá trớn. (Một lát chắc phải xin lỗi thôi, không thì…) "Cháy thành than cháy thành than cháy thành than..." ... Chẳng biết giải thích có còn tác dụng gì không nữa. "Không được thầm thì nữa. Yên lặng nào. Các trò muốn bị trừ hạnh kiểm hử." Giáo viên chủ nhiệm Freya Grandol cầm sổ điểm danh gõ lên bàn, và phòng học lập tức im lặng. Không phụ trách dạy kỹ năng thực tế, Freya là giáo viên chuyên về các khóa học lý thuyết, ngoài ra còn là nhân viên của hiệp hội điều tra tinh linh đến khảo sát thực địa “Rừng tinh linh”. "Được rồi, cậu cũng mau tự giới thiệu đi." Đeo kính, có dung mạo của một trí thức xinh đẹp ... Nếu Freya không mở miệng thì hẳn đã là người như thế. Nói theo hướng tích cực, thì cô có một tính cách ngay thẳng và phóng khoáng. Ít nhất cũng không phải là người xấu. Kamito bước lên bục giảng, giới thiệu ngắn gọn. "Kazehaya Kamito, mười sáu tuổi. Như mọi người có thể thấy, tôi là một nam Tinh Linh Sứ... Chuyện này cũng không có gì đáng sợ, nếu được xin mọi người chỉ bảo thêm." Có hơi ngắn gọn, nhưng thực tế cậu cũng không biết nói gì khác. Những chuyện Kamito không thể nói, đếm bao nhiêu cũng không xuể. Phản ứng của các nữ sinh trong lớp —— "Sao lại thế, rất bình thường... phải không?" "Ừ, bình thường ~ không giống đại ma vương chút nào!" (Ồ?) "Nhưng mà tớ thấy cũng có nét dễ thương đó ♪~ " "A, hiểu rồi, có phải loại biểu hiện tệ bạc nhưng ngược lại càng khiến mình muốn bảo vệ?" Phòng học đang im ắng, lại rộn lên những tiếng xì xào. (...Sao, sao bỗng dưng khắp nơi lại có cảm giác ngọt ngào thế này? ) Đối với phản ứng ngoài dự liệu của các cô gái, Kamito vô cùng hoang mang. Vốn cậu đã chuẩn bị nhận những ánh mắt lãnh đạm hoặc thậm chí là miệt thị . Hơn nữa, theo chuyện vừa rồi cậu cũng bắt đầu cảm giác được phản ứng của toàn bộ nữ sinh nơi này đều rất thoáng. Đoán được nghi hoặc của Kamito, cô Freya liền khẽ nói vào tai cậu. "À —— các công chúa này so với người thường đương nhiên có sự khác biệt. Sau cùng thì họ cũng là những người thân cận với vị hàng xóm mà nhân loại khó lý giải nhất— tinh linh. Cho nên, bọn họ có hứng thú không phải với việc cậu là Tinh Linh Sứ, mà vì cậu là bạn nam cùng tuổi." (Vậy sao? Hóa ra là thế.) Nếu như vậy, nói không chừng mọi chuyện sẽ dễ hơn. "A, ưm, Kamito... kun?" Một nữ sinh rụt rè giơ tay muốn hỏi. "À, ừ, chuyện gì vậy?" "Ưm, ưm, mình chỉ muốn hỏi… món ăn mà cậu thích… là gì?" "Hở? À, để xem... Nếu nhất thiết phải nói, có lẽ là Gratin đi." "Oa ——!" "Rất bình thường!" "Tớ còn tưởng rằng câu trả lời sẽ là Nyotaimori chứ!" "Thật dễ thương!!" *Líu ríu Líu ríu*. ... “Nyotaimori”, là cái gì…? Sau người giơ tay đầu tiên, các cô gái bắt đầu luân phiên hỏi Kamito. "Quê cậu ở đâu?" "Số đo ba vòng?" "Trong lúc tắm sẽ tắm ở đâu trước?" ... Các tiểu thư à, cứ thế này gần như đã là quấy rối tình dục ... Nhưng ngược lại, người đi hỏi còn ngượng chín đến cả mang tai nữa chứ. "Cậu đã quyết định gia nhập nhóm nào chưa?” "Nhóm?" "Tất nhiên là đội nhóm sẽ tham gia cuộc thi "Tinh linh kiếm vũ" lần này ấy —— " "À à —— " Cuộc thi "Tinh linh kiếm vũ" diễn ra vào hai tháng sau là cuộc đấu của các tổ đội năm người. Kamito chỉ tính là một người, tất nhiên sẽ không thể tham gia, nên sẽ phải cùng với các Tinh Linh Sứ khác lập thành nhóm. "Hiện tại tôi vẫn chưa có nhóm, đang định tìm bạn vào đội." Chỉ còn hai tháng, liệu Kamito có tìm được người như vậy hay không, còn là một ẩn số. "Có thật là cậu đã thuần phục được “Tinh linh phong ấn" chưa có ai từng lập giao ước không?" "Hở?" Kamito chau mày kinh ngạc, đây mới là chuyện diễn ra sáng nay, vậy mà mới đó đã truyền khắp học viện? "Đúng thế, người đã hàng phục Kamito-kun đã bắt cả tinh linh phong ấn phải phục tùng, chính là Claire ta!" Chậm rãi đứng lên, Claire kiêu hãnh nói như vậy, không quên ưỡn bộ ngực phẳng. "... Quả nhiên là cô!" Nhóm các tiểu thư đồng loạt hét lên, huyên náo vô cùng. "Kamito-kun có quan hệ gì với Claire vậy?" "Quan hệ giữa chủ nhân và nô lệ tinh linh!" "Tuyệt đối không phải! Cô cũng đừng trả lời bậy bạ!" Đối với Claire đang đắc ý chống nạnh, Kamito vội ngắt lời. "Cái gì, thân là nô lệ còn dám mạnh miệng." "Hả, từ khi nào tôi thành nô lệ của cô!" Nhìn hai người khẩu chiến, các vị thiếu nữ càng trở nên hưng phấn . Chỉ khi cô Freya gõ lên bàn một tiếng “ba” , phòng học mới yên tĩnh trở lại. "Này —— các cô một vừa hai phải thôi, còn Kamito mau tìm chỗ thích hợp ngồi xuống đi." "Rõ, rõ ạ…!" Được cô Freya hỗ trợ, Kamito liền mượn cơ hội thoát khỏi vòng vây. Đương nhiên là cậu muốn tránh khỏi cô gái tóc đỏ càng xa càng tốt, vì vậy định bước xuống dãy sau cùng. Mới vừa nhấc chân—— ngọn roi “dạy dỗ” liền quấn lấy cổ Kamito. "Oái!" Cậu liền bị kéo thô bạo về hướng cũ. "Khụ khụ... Cô làm gì thế!" "Còn định đi đâu? Chỗ của ngươi là ở cạnh ta." "Ha, ai lại ngồi ở chỗ nguy hiểm như vậy chứ, ui da da —— " Cho dù cổ bị quấn lấy, Kamito vẫn liều chết chạy về phía sau. "Grừ, định phản kháng hả, được lắm, ta cho ngươi biết ai là chủ nhân!" *Xẹt xẹt cào cào, cào cào xẹt xẹt.* Kamito lấy hết sức giãy giụa, Claire khéo léo dùng roi khống chế không cho cậu chạy thoát. "Ư... Khỉ thật..." Kamito thấy khó thở, đầu cũng bắt đầu thiếu dưỡng khí, đang lúc này… Vụt —— một thanh âm cắt qua không khí, cậu chàng đột nhiên được giải phóng . "Uwahh... !" Mất đi thăng bằng, Kamito ngã sấp xuống bậc thang. Chuyện gì đã diễn ra—— "... !?" Ngẩng đầu lên, trước mắt cậu là một mũi tên cắm ở sàn nhà. Không phải loại tên làm bằng kim loại, toàn bộ vật thể đều trong suốt và phản xạ ánh mặt trời. "... Đây là… Tinh Linh Ma Trang?" Cũng giống như ngọn roi lửa Claire sử dụng, đây là hình thái do tinh linh hóa thân thành vũ khí. Rốt cuộc là ai nhỉ... ? "Thật là khó coi đó, Claire Rouge" Một giọng nói cao vút từ tận phía sau phòng học truyền đến. Còn đang nằm dưới đất, Kamito nhìn về hướng có âm thanh, nơi đó —— Một cô gái xinh đẹp với mái tóc vàng xa hoa đang đứng chống nạnh. Dung mạo quả là của một công chúa cao quý trong tranh, làn da trắng như tuyết, cặp mắt như hai viên ngọc lục bảo sáng rọi. Khóe môi nhếch lên nụ cười kiều diễm, thản nhiên nhìn Claire. "Ngươi, ngươi muốn làm gì! Rinslet Laurenfrost!" Claire sẵng giọng hét lên, cặp mắt rubi phóng ra ánh nhìn nguy hiểm, như muốn cắn người đến nơi vậy. "Còn không từ bỏ đi, bởi vì hắn đã nói là muốn ngồi bên cạnh ta." Hất mái tóc vàng vàng rực rỡ, vị tiểu thư này dõng dạc nói. (Mình nào có nói câu nào như thế —— nhưng dù sao cũng đã được cứu.) Kamito đang muốn đứng lên thì tiểu thư tóc vàng thản nhiên bước xuống bậc thềm. Rồi cô nàng cúi xuống trước mặt cậu, cẩn thận xem xét như đang thẩm định trang sức vậy. Bị một cô gái đáng yêu nhìn chằm chằm vào mình, Kamito ngượng ngùng dời tầm mắt. "...Hừm, bộ dạng xem ra cũng không tồi." Rinslet gật đầu, ra chiều thỏa mãn. "Này, ngươi có chịu làm người hầu của ta không?" "Hở?" Đột nhiên cô tiểu thư nói ra những lời ngoài dự liệu. "Ngươi đừng tùy tiện nhúng tay vào, kẻ này là nô lệ tinh linh của ta!" Claire bước lên bậc thang, ôm chặt cổ tay Kamito. "Từ khi nào tôi thành của cô vậy." "Câm miệng!" Claire dùng sức kéo lại. Cánh tay chợt chạm đến ngực của Claire, Kamito không khỏi giật mình, cho dù không có gì đi nữa—— nhưng đây cũng là một cô gái mười sáu tuổi. Cảm thấy có gì đó rất vi diệu, nhịp tim Kamito đập bang bang. Thế nhưng———————— *Mềm mềm co dãn* Bên tay kia, một cảm giác hoàn toàn mới mẻ tràn đến!! "Này này, chẳng phải hắn đã nói không phải vật sở hữu của ngươi sao?" Rinslet hai tay nắm chặt cổ tay Kamito, kéo lại về phía mình. Hoàn toàn không giống với điểm khiếm khuyết của Claire, bên này... lại là ... có chút “hiện diện”. (Hai, hai người có thể dừng lại một chút được không, đây là... ! ) Từ hai bên đồng thời cảm nhận được “vật thể” mềm mại, mặt Kamito càng ngày càng nóng lên. "Buông, buông tay ra, đồ ngốc!" "Tại sao ta phải buông, ngực phẳng?!" Hai vị tiểu thư trừng mắt nhìn nhau, tia lửa văng ra khắp nơi. Một bên tròn tròn, một bên mềm mềm. ...Sao cũng được, mau thả tay ra đi, trái tim tôi sắp vỡ tan rồi. Lúc này. "Owawah, tiểu, tiểu thư, xin đừng dọa học sinh chuyển trường nữa, mau dừng tay đi!" Phía sau phòng học, một cô gái mặc trang phục nữ hầu chạy xuống. (... A? Một cô hầu? ) Kamito mở to mắt nhìn chằm chằm vào strang phục của cô gái. Bộ váy ren rua nhiều nếp gấp, buộc tóc ngắn chỉnh tề, trên đầu đội một băng đô đúng kiểu nữ hầu. Thấy thế nào cũng đều là một cô hầu đáng yêu. "... Vì sao trong học viện lại có nữ hầu!?" “Tiểu thư”, theo cách xưng hô vừa rồi, hẳn là người hầu của cô gái tóc vàng. Dù thế nào, trông cô ấy cũng có vẻ bình thường nhất trong đây. Ít nhất cô hầu cũng có thể ngăn cản trận tranh cãi vô nghĩa đang diễn ra. Kamito còn đang ôm một tia hi vọng thì —— "Tiểu thư... Úi!?" Cô hầu, một cách rất quyết đoán, té ngã. Một cú ngã vô cùng ấn tượng, ngay giữa bậc thang. "Carol!?" Sắc mặt Rinslet tái mét. (... Khỉ thật! ) Kamito lập tức bỏ tay hai cô gái ra, dùng sức đạp đất nhảy lên. "Gaaa a a a a!" Cậu miễn cưỡng bắt lấy cô hầu đang kêu thảm thiết và rơi xuống. Kamito bèn vươn tay quàng qua người cô gái để đầu cô không bị thương, rồi cả hai lăn xuống phía dưới bậc thang. Hai người ôm nhau ngã sấp xuống, cuối cùng dừng lại. "... Ư, ôi, cô có sao không —— " Đang muốn mở miệng nói như vậy —— đầu óc Kamito trống rỗng. Trước mắt cậu có cái gì đó thật to, mềm mại co dãn. Dưới lớp trang phục nữ hầu thanh khiết, là hai quả dưa lớn hơn nhiều so với của Rinslet. "A... A, ... Ô ô, thật xin lỗi!" Cặp mắt đen nhánh của cô hầu bỗng ứa nước mắt. Đỏ mặt và bối rối, cô gái cố đứng dậy. "Này ~ uy... ư ư ư!" Khuôn mặt của Kamito hoàn toàn bị bộ ngực đè lên. (Không ổn... tôi không… thở được...) "Oaaa ————!" Nhìn thấy tư thế của hai người trên sàn nhà, các nữ sinh trong lớp đồng thanh hét lên phấn khích . "Biến, biến thái!" "Quả, quả nhiên là dâm thú!" "Ma vương tái thế!!" "Không, không, tôi... Ư gư hư... !" Kamito vội vàng phủ nhận, nhưng mấy lời đó hoàn toàn bị bộ ngực đầy đặn chặn lại. * Phừng phừng phừng phừng!* "...?" Bỗng nhiên Kamito có thể nghe thấy âm thanh rúng động từ phía trên. ... Động đất? Chắc là không đâu… Không hiểu sao, nó mang đến một dự cảm chẳng mấy tốt đẹp. Từ hai “quả dưa” nhìn lên phía trước—— Claire đang cầm ngọn roi lửa đứng ở ngay đó. "Ngươi, ngươi, ngươi, cái tên ero tinh linh này ~!" "Đợi đã, dù thấy thế nào đây cũng là tình huống bất khả kháng..." "Im ngay! Biến thành than đi!" (Tại sao lúc nào cũng biến thành như vậy chứ... ) Trong khi Kamito đang rên rỉ và hoàn toàn mất khả năng chống cự, một nhát roi vô tình chém xuống. Category:Seirei Tsukai no Blade Dance